1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative material and, particularly, decorative shredded material and the methods of creating such a material.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn. 1.97 and 37 CFR .sctn. 1.98
Sheets of material have been cut to form shredded material, first for packing purposes, later for decorative purposes. One decorative shredded material, a decorative grass formed from shredded plastic sheets, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,627. A process for forming plastic sheets into a decorative grass is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,266. Compositions for forming a decorative grass, discussing pigments used to color such a grass, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,700, U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,614 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,908.
The prior art discloses using sheets of material to shred into shredded material, and various ways to provide an overall color to each sheet of material before it is shredded. The prior art does not disclose a sheet of material having specific patterns thereon provided in specific locations prior to shredding or flaking. The prior art does not reveal shredding such a pre-patterned sheet of material having specific patterns thereon in a manner which permits the retention of the substantially complete pattern on each strip or piece which is shredded.
There is a need in the art for a sheet of material having specific patterns aligned in such a manner that the sheet may be shredded and each shredded piece or strip of material will retain the substantially complete pattern, thereby providing a new decorative shredded material.